In recent years, “shared technology” becomes a term with a very high exposure rate. The core of the shared technology lies in a target of using idle and discrete offline resources rather than occupying them to maximize the utilization rate thereof and save cost. The shared technology represents a new technology direction in the current society which advocates environmental protection and resource saving.
In a current shared bicycle system, before a user begins to use a bicycle, the bicycle is in a locked state. When using the bicycle, the user needs to scan a two-dimensional code on the bicycle through a cell phone or directly input a bicycle code so as to unlock the bicycle. In some shared bicycle systems, a user needs to manually input an unlocking password obtained from a server and toggle a lock tongue to unlock the bicycle. In such a system, a client device on the cell phone needs to report information of the vehicle to be used to the server and waits for the server to send the unlocking password. In addition, it is also possible to require the user to manually input a password. Therefore, the user needs to wait for a period of time before using the shared bicycle, which will bring bad use experience.
For example, the patent application No. 201510319473.2 discloses an improved shared bicycle system. In this bicycle system, a user scans a two-dimensional code stuck on a bicycle through a user device such as a cell phone to obtain ID information of the bicycle, and sends the ID information and user information to a backend server for verification. In case of successful verification, the backend server will send an unlocking command to an intelligent lock on the bicycle. After receiving the unlocking command, the intelligent lock automatically opens the physical lock, and the backend server starts to bill. The user starts to use the bicycle. When returning the bicycle, the user manually locks the intelligent lock, which perceives the locking action and informs the backend server that the bicycle is returned. Then the backend server performs billing.
However, in this shared bicycle system, the user can start to use the bicycle only after the verification, which deteriorates the use experience. For example, if the cell phone network signal or vehicle lock GPRS signal is poor, due to delay of signal transmission, it is possible that the unlocking time is prolonged.
The above takes bicycles as an example to indicate problems existing in the shared bicycle technology. The shared technology may be further applied to automobiles, motorcycles, electric vehicles and the like. Similar problems exist in the shared technology for these vehicles.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new technical solution to solve at least one of the technical problems in the current technology.